coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9076 (11th January 2017)
Plot Steve plans for Michelle to rest until their baby is born. Leanne is relieved to hear that mother and son are doing well. Sinead apologises to Daniel for having to witness her making a fool of herself. Phelan issues Andy with fake driving licence bearing Kevin's name in order for Andy to pose as Kevin. Bailiffs start removing equipment from the gym because of Sharif's debts. Michelle's water breaks. Peter doesn't think Eva will tell Leanne about him and Toyah out of concern for her baby but Toyah doesn't want to take the risk and makes him abandon his fight for Underworld. Zeedan demands that Alya hand over her embroidery machine, hoping he can use it as collateral to stave off the bailiffs. When Alya refuses, he tells her she's no longer family. Michelle and Steve are stricken to learn that her labour can't be stopped and the doctors won't try to save the baby if he doesn't breathe as he's too underdeveloped. Dev entrusts his car keys to Chesney. Chesney and Sinead make up. Gemma is unimpressed by the lack of passion in their relationship. The sound of crying babies in the ward adds to Michelle's suffering. Phelan makes sure that Andy goes ahead with the plan by calling him from his own flat, pretending to be there to fix the radiators for Steph. Andy collects the pick-up truck and sells it to a mate of Phelan's. Peter announces he's dropping his claim against the factory, to Aidan's relief and Adam's fury. Leanne is devastated to learn that Michelle's baby will probably die. With Steve by her side, Michelle gives birth to their son, who they've decided to call Ruairi. Peter tells Simon they can't go on holiday any more. Simon takes the news well and suggests they plan a fishing trip. Michelle and Steve are inconsolable when their baby is stillborn. Michelle cradles her son, bereft. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Bailiff - Danny Ryder *Doctor - Anita Vettesse *Midwife 1 - Nicola Sanderson *Truck Driver - John McGrellis *Tom - David MacCreedy *Midwife 2 - Sarah Totty Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Ward, delivery suite 5 and corridor *Unknown industrial estate Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve and Michelle's world crumbles; after presenting Dev and Zeedan with a warrant addressed to Sharif, the bailiffs start removing the gym equipment; Peter tells Toyah of Eva's threat to reveal all to Leanne; and Phelan makes it clear to Andy that if he fails in his mission, Steph will suffer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,130,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes